


A Quick Break

by ChickPea92



Series: Smut prompts (Mass Effect) [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickPea92/pseuds/ChickPea92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan x femShep - outdoors, woods, parks, gardens</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Break

“Shepard, I’m not so sure this is a good idea.”

“Kaidan,” Shepard sighed, “Vega’s out doing a sweep of the area, we’re fine.”

Shepard had already removed the bottom half of his armour and was busy stroking her hand firmly against the erection straining against his undersuit. His muscles were still tense beneath her touch and she sighed again.

“If you’re really that worried than you’ll just have to be quick.”

She smirked up at him from where she was kneeling on the ground and noticed the corner of his lips twitch as he tried to hold back a smile. Licking her lips, Shepard slipped his cock out, stroking and squeezing it gently in her hand. She heard a thud when Kaidan’s head fell back against the outside of the shuttle and looked up to see his eyes closed and lips parted, breathing out quiet moans.

Shepard dipped her head forward, tongue outstretched, and licked the entire length of him from bottom to top, enjoying the groan she’d caused to erupt from Kaidan’s mouth. The soil crunched under her knees as she shifted closer to his groin, wanting to be able to take as much of him into her mouth as possible. She closed her lips around the head of his cock and sucked lightly. Kaidan’s hands quickly made their way into her hair, holding her in position, and he pushed his hips forward, his cock sliding into her mouth at a torturously slow pace.

She kept her lips wrapped around him and looked back up to his face. Their eyes met and neither of them looked away as Shepard swallowed every inch of his cock. Kaidan’s fists tightened in her hair, pulling it taught, and she moaned around him, sending a surge of vibrations through his body. He growled through gritted teeth and she felt his hips pick up speed, thrusting into her mouth at a leisurely pace.

Shepard felt the saliva start to dribble down her chin as Kaidan fucked her mouth, hips snapping harder and deeper with each thrust. She kept her eyes on him, her hands gravitating to grip his thighs, digging her nails in and scratching against them softly. Kaidan was panting loudly above her and she knew exactly what would topple him over the edge. She sucked in her cheeks to create a tight vacuum for his cock and mewled quietly with him inside her mouth. He clenched his eyes tightly, fingers pulling painfully hard on her hair, and she finally felt the first spurt of his orgasm hit the back of her throat.

She refused to let up, moving her tongue around along his shaft, as he slowed the movement of his hips down. Shepard swallowed every last drop, the feeling of her throat constricting around Kaidan’s cock almost too much for him to bear. He pulled out of her mouth, lips dragging over every ridge of his cock, and she smiled in satisfaction.

Shepard quickly got up off her knees and brushed the dirt from them while Kaidan tiredly put himself away and began reassembling the pieces of his armour. She hummed in delight when she wiped some remnants of their activities from the corner of her mouth, promptly popping the thumb in her mouth to suck clean. Kaidan just shook his head in disbelief.

Their eyes widened and Kaidan scrambled to get the rest of his armour on when they heard the distant sound of heavy boots stomping towards them.

“All clear, Commander.” Vega’s voice echoed in the vast expanse of the empty planet.

“Nice work, James.” Shepard called back. “I need to check out a few things but then we’ll head back to the Normandy.”

Vega rounded the corner of the shuttle and Shepard glanced to Kaidan, hoping he didn’t look too worse for wear. James dropped his gun down before heading into the vehicle.

“Hey, you guys want anything to eat?” Vega shouted from the shuttle.

“Nah, I’m full.”

Shepard winked at Kaidan, smirking when she saw the light tinge of red appear across his cheeks.


End file.
